Knight Alva, the Wayfarer
by Evnyofdeath
Summary: Alva sets foot in Drangleic, seeking a cure for Saint Serreta's illness. Upon his arrival the Black Witch Zullie guides and befuddles him as he attempts to unravel the secrets of the curse.


The Knight Alva had taken a fools errand. Saint Serreta had fallen victim to a curious ailment. None in the kingdom could heal it, and even when one soul sought to end her misery by force it didn't hold. The illness, or some would say curse, simply forced her to remain. Alva swore to the Saint he would find a true cure, and so set off on his quest, sacrificing his title as "Knight" in the process. Alva the Knight left the King's Court, and Alva the Wayfarer landed ashore the desolate land of Drangleic. Few truly knew what awaited in the forsaken land, however Alva was certain that the cure he sought would be there.

Upon his arrival he found himself at the top of a cliff, unsure of how he'd scaled it. Casting his gaze around he saw a figure of a woman in a green cloak, yet when he approached her she seemed to gaze through him. She had come to this land on her own mission, one that Alva had no part in. Unable to discard the code of chivalry as easily as the title of knight he bowed to her as he left, the ragged red cloth decorating his armor flapping in the wind.

He trekked onwards, first setting foot in a large forest. Bizarrely the trees seemed to have faces, gaping holes peering out at him as he held his torch aloft. So disorientating were the figures that he didn't even notice the black clad woman until she was before him.

"Greetings sir knight." She bowed, the wide brimmed hat upon her head obscuring her face. "I am the Black Witch Zullie. Might I wonder why one such as you has entered this forsaken forest of Giants?"

"I come seeking a cure for death itself. It has claimed the holiest of Saints, Serreta, yet refuses to welcome her. Upon her deathbed she awakens, sound of body but not mind."

"Is that so dear knight? You shall not find it here that is certain. The once King held many secrets. Many claim he and his brother stole the secrets of the Dragons. The secrets of Immortality. The secrets that govern not only humanity…but the nature of humanity."

The witch bore a curious look, one equal parts fury and joy. Before Alva could press the matter, question her riddle, the witch was gone. Taking her words to heart he turned tail and slowly made his way back to the cliff he had started his journey on. Peering into the distance he saw what could possibly be a castle nestled in the mountains. If it was a King he sought, no better place to search.

The path to the Castle was vicious. Fierce beings, both human and beast, blocked his path. A misty path eventually ends in a large monument. Its door sealed to all who would dare to set foot before it. Several hours were spent trying to force the door, yet it was all in vain. On the verge of collapse Alva found himself in the presence of the Black Witch once again. She no longer wore the wide hat, this time bearing a black veil.

"Oh sir knight, do you truly seek an audience with the once King? The winter cold alter only permits those on a holy quest." A grin spread upon her exposed lips. "A false saint deserves all she suffers. A quest to save her is aught but holy."

"Hold your tongue witch. You are the one who told of this King and his brother. Do you know of a way past the magics that bind this door or not?"

In way of answer Zullie held her arms wide, the black silken robes upon her body seeming to dissolve into nothingness, yet the veil remained.

"Show _me_ devotion and the path shall open."

Alva's blade was pointed at the barren witch with no hesitation. She vanished into smoke, a cackling laugh echoing in her absence. Hearing a groan behind him Alva spun on the spot, only to see the door slowly slide open. Sheathing his sword he hesitantly stepped into what he now saw was a shrine.

Strange symbols were etched into the walls. A basin sat in the center, statue of two entwined snakes arced into the air above it. Save for this the room was empty. Approaching the basin Alva saw it was empty, yet there was a small hollow in the shape of a flower within it. Though he knew not what purpose the shrine originally served, he could still feel ancient magic within. Not wanting to remain any longer he continued on.

Alva slowly came to the realization that something was wrong. He'd been walking for hours yet the scenery never changed. Suspicion growing he used his sword to carve a mark into the wall and continued on. A minute later he saw it again.

"Witch, I know this is your trickery!"

A faint laugh was heard and Alva felt the air chill. Pressing onwards he realized he was finally making progress. Not ten minutes later he found himself at the foot of the castle. Climbing the stairs he passes numerous statues of both knights and large inhuman beings that bore the faces of elephants. Arriving at the door he saw it was open, waiting. No doubt the witch was already within. Entering the castle he made his way to the throne room, only to find it empty. Sinking to his knees he stared in confusion.

"I did say he was the _once_ King."

Zullie was by his side once again. This time her face was hidden by only a mask, one that only covered her eyes. The long black curls that had once been hidden hung loose, giving her an almost angelic appearance.

"Despite Vendric and Aldia's best efforts to turn the wheel backwards they were undone from within. The father of the abyss became as his daughters and sought the strength to return to glory. The Queen, a pure maiden who brought this Kingdom only peace ensured its destruction."

"Then there is no cure for the Saint?" Alva's voice had been reduced to a whisper.

"Both the King and his brother discovered their own way. Aldia the younger…ceased to 'live'. One that does not live, cannot die. King Vendric sought true ascension. He discovered a way to purify the curse of humanity and thus attain immortality."

"Then tell me where the King is! I must learn his secrets!"

Zullie removed the mask, her icy eyes betraying no emotion.

"I did say that the Queen ruined this land didn't I? To hide his secret, which would have allowed Primeval Man to once again rise, he divided its power between the four Crowns and hid them away. It will take several life times to retrieve them."

"I cannot return to my own King. I cannot face Serreta, who I swore to save. Black Witch Zullie. Grant me one kindness. End my misery."

Silence.

"Only one who bears the curse may set place in these lands. The curse of humanity. The very curse that claims your Saint. You cannot die sir knight."

Alva felt his heart stop. He remembered sailing across the oceans, yet how he actually arrived on the shores of Drangleic escaped him. He had simply appeared upon the cliff that the green clad woman called home.

"Do not fret sir knight. I suffer too. Mayhap…we can suffer together?"

Looking her in the eyes for the first time Alva saw only kindness. She extended a hand towards him. Hesitating only a moment he took it.


End file.
